The Rugrats (FGRForever Style) Trilogy
FGRForever's is a movie spoof "The Rugrats Trilogy" Cast *Tommy Pickles - Whyatt Beanstalk (Super Why) *Chuckie Finster - Pinocchio *Phil and Lil DeVille - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Dil Pickles - Roshan (Ice Age) *Angelica Pickles - Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *Susie Carmichael - Princes Pea/Princess Presto (Super Why) *Stu Pickles - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Didi Pickles - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Grandpa Lou Pickles - Abraham Simpson (The Simpsons) *Drew Pickles - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Charlotte Pickles - Anya/Anastasia (Anastasia) *Chaz Finster - Manolo Sanchez (The Book of Life) *Howard DeVille - Fix It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Betty DeVille - Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Spike - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rangers Frank and Margaret - Milo James Thatch and Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *The Circus Monkeys - The Monkeys (Ape Escape) *Scar Snout - Janja the Hyena (The Lion Guard) *Igor - Woody (Toy Story) *Serge - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Rex Pester - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Kimi Finster - Agnes (Despicable Me) *Kira Finster - Maria Posada (The Book of Life) *Cocoa LaBouche - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Jean-Claude - Vector (Despicable Me) *Lulu Pickles - Mona Simpson (The Simpsons) *Fifi - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mr. Yamaguchi - Philocetes (Hercules) *The Princess - Snow White *Reptar - Charizard (Pokemon) *Robo-Snail - The Hydra (Hercules) *The Sumo Singers - Yao, Ling and Chien Po (Mulan) *Eliza Thornberry - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Nigel Thornberry - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Marianne Thornberry - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Debbie Thornberry - Heather (Total Drama *Donnie Thornberry - Tipo (w Chaca as an extra) (The Emperor's New Groove) *Darwin Thornberry - Timon (The Lion King) *Siri the Clouded Leopard - Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Goat - Chompy (The Fairy Oddparents) *Dactar - Noivern (Pokemon) *Nurse - Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) *Babies as Themselves *Cynthia - Angelique (Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas) *Delivery Man- ??? *United Express Driver - ??? *Air Crewman - ??? *Lt. Kevin - ??? *Reportsers - Various People *Female New Reporter - Lois Lane (Superman) *Boris - Mung Daal (Chowder) *Baby in a Bear Suit - Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Lucy - ??? *Melinda - ??? *Wawa - ??? *Japanese Actors - ??? *Fighters in the Karate Movie - Peter Pan and Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Father - Jim Dear (Lady and the Tramp) *Mother - Darling Dear (Lady and the Tramp) *Baby - Junior Dear (Lady and the Tramp) *Stewardess - ??? *Man Throwing Up - ??? *Fantasy Mom - ??? *Reptar Man - ??? *Dog Catcher - Stray Catcher (Lady and the Tramp) *Parade Attendess - ??? *Man on Reptar's Head - ??? *Ninja Security Guards - Chakal and his minions (The Book of Life) *Clown - Jangles (Inside Out) *Samurai Pack - The Forty Thieves (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Chef - ??? *Photographer - ??? *Limo Driver - ??? *Wedding Singer - Tip (Home) *Townspeople - Various People *Minster - ??? *Townspeople - Various People *Minster - ??? *Preschoolers - Charlie Brown, Linus, Marcy and Shroeder (Peanuts) *Man on the Toilet - ??? *Policeman - Offiver Earl Devereaux (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Couple in the Bost - Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) *Tiger - Chunky (The Croods) *Alligator - King Gator (All Dogs Go To Heaven) Category:FGRForever (aka Junior Rodriguez) Category:The Rugrats Movie movie-spoofs Category:The Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:The Wild Thornberrys Movie movie-spoofs